A Sick CO and an Embarrassed XO
by SigmaStar79
Summary: Mike gets sick and will only deal with Kate. Maxine witnesses it all and laughs ensue. Read at the risk of your own funny bone hehe.


A Sick CO and an Embarrassed XO

A/N: no beta, all mistakes are mine.

Summery: Mike is sick and Kate and Maxine are trying to take care of him. Too bad Mike wants only Kate and is being very stubborn lol :P

By Sigmastar79

It wasn't how Kate pictured spending her shore leave, but her she was, nursing a sick and unhappy Mike Flynn. On the last patrol, someone had brought a cold virus with them and their captain had become its latest victim. Not that Kate minded caring for Mike, more that it was awkward when Commander Maxine White kept coming over to relieve her of nurse duty, just to be called back soon after due to Mike throwing the pitch fit from hell.

"I don't get it Kate! Every time I get near him, he gets mad"

Kate pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Michael Flynn was a competent Commander in the Navy, but let the man a cold and he acted like a two year old.

"What did he do now?" asked Kate frustrated. She had a bad feeling she really didn't want to know.

"Threw an alarm clock at me and screamed he wanted you" said a frustrated Maxine. She didn't like it that Mike had insisted on having Kate and not her.

"He what! Damnit…"

Maxine watched Kate march straight into Mike's bedroom and listened. She almost had to stop from laughing hearing Kate McGregor ripping strips off of Mike Flynn.

"Michael Flynn! You better have a good reason for attacking your commanding officer, and I expect an answer"

"But Katie"

"Don't you Katie me; give me one good reason why I shouldn't smack the hell out of you"

"I wanted you to take care of me, not Maxine" Mike whined and Kate sighed in response.

"I understand that Mike, but I also need a chance to turn in both of our paperwork into NavCom. I also had a dentist appointment today"

"Your teeth are perfect"

"Yeah well I want to keep them that way"

"Kate, I'm thirsty"

"Ugh, hold on. Water or juice?"

"Juice please Katie"

Maxine watched bewildered as Kate walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She followed her, watching how familiar the other woman was with Mike's house while listening to her mumbled ranting.

"He can run a multimillion dollar warship, but give him the flu and he acts like I'm his momma"

Turning around and seeing Maxine with a bewildered look at her face.

"This isn't the first time Maxine. Every time he gets sick, he acts like a toddler throwing a tantrum. It gets old let me tell you"

Maxine watched Kate take the juice into the bedroom and listened some more. She had a feeling she would learn some interesting things if she just stayed put.

"Here is your Juice Mike. Sip it, don't gulp it"

"But I'm thirsty"

"Would you rather sip and keep it down or gulp it and heave it back up?"

"Sip"

"Good boy. Here is your Medicine. Take it so you feel better. Now will you let Maxine take care of you so I can go home and get a little rest?"

"No. I want you"

"Yes Mike, I know, we all know, but if I don't rest how am I going to take care of you and keep myself from getting sick? Plus I'm still in my sundress"

"Stay here. You can sleep next to me"

"No Mike"

"Why not"

"Stop whining and because you are still on the boat. If you want me in your bed, find a new CO, and stop with the puppy dog eyes, they don't work on me"

"Please"

"Mike"

"Please"

"Michael"

"Pretty please"

"Ugh Mike, I need some rest. Ok, I will stay, BUT, I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Can I have a hug?"

"Yes. Ok Mike let go. Mike let go. *Thud sound* oomph, Mike let go. Come on Mike, Mike? Ugh not again"

Maxine couldn't help it and walked in the room. There she found the thud sound had come from Mike slamming Kate in the bed, the sound effects were from her hitting the mattress, and almost laughed at the sight before her.

Mike Flynn had both arms wrapped around Kate McGregor, and she was trying in vain to get him to let to let her go. The more she moved, the more he tried to burrow his body into hers and squeeze tighter. Kate didn't look anyway pleased with the situation and when Kate looked over to see Maxine's expression, she turned the facial expression she usually reserved for 2Dads on the other woman.

"Not a word Maxine, not a bloody word unless you can come up with a way to make him let me go"

Maxine couldn't help but laugh then, and a loud snore coming Mike just made Kate join in with her. Then the most embarrassing thing happened. Mike started talking in his sleep!

"My Katie"

Kate rolled her eyes at this and Maxine just stood back and listened. This was something to good to let up and she was getting ammo for the next time Mike Flynn wanted to act all high and mighty.

"Yes Mike, ok I'm your Katie, now let go"

Mike smiled in his sleep and it didn't pass Maxine's notice that the next comment from a drugged and sick Mike made poor Kate McGregor's face pale even more than it already was to begin with.

"God I love you Kate"

Kate looked like she was ready to faint. She couldn't believe Mike had just said that with Maxine in the room. It could be their jobs!

"That's nice, now let me up Mike"

Mike only snuggled more into Kate and it didn't take long for Kate and Maxine to realise there was no escape for Kate tonight.

The next morning, Mike woke up refreshed and renewed. He was surprised to see Kate asleep in the bed next to him. A naughty thought entered his head as he started kissing down Kate's neck trying to wake her. She moaned and tried to move away, but it was no use. She was still asleep, so Mike figured the best way to wake her would be to tickle. It was just then he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He was shocked to see his friend Maxine there.

"Umm, hi Maxine. Why are you in my house?"

"That's funny you should ask" said Maxine. "Let's talk about how you love Lt McGregor"


End file.
